


This is not the last snowfall

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: College, Drama, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ней словно борются две разные Клэр: одна, прагматичная и расчётливая, чувствует себя идеально на своём месте рядом с Фрэнсисом; другая, романтичная и наивно верящая в любовь и настоящее счастье, никак не может забыть Адама Галлоуэя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not the last snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> вольное обращение с некоторыми деталями канона

Такие истории есть почти у всех, и совершенно неважно, если ты — хорошая девочка из богатой семьи и твоя жизнь едва ли не с рождения расписана по шагам. Что-то идёт не так, как было запланировано, и одно-единственное непредвиденное событие меняет всё. Или же — не меняет, если хватит воли не позволить этому случиться.

В тот год Клэр исполняется восемнадцать. Она заканчивает старшую школу, её принимают в колледж, и через пару месяцев она наконец-то покинет родительский дом. Наступают новые времена — она понимает это со всей серьёзностью, свойственной далеко не всем подросткам. От успехов в школе зависело, сможет ли она поступить в престижный колледж, от успехов в колледже зависит теперь, какой станет её будущая жизнь. По мнению родителей, всё, что от неё требуется, — это найти себе достойную партию и благополучно выйти замуж, выбор специальности — химия и защита окружающей среды — они считают просто подростковой блажью и относятся к нему снисходительно. Планы самой Клэр несколько отличаются от этой установки. Она поступала в Рэдклифф не для того, чтобы оказаться в окружении элиты (как будто ей не хватило этого дома, в Хайлэнд Парке), а для того, чтобы получить образование и перестать зависеть от кого бы то ни было. И уж точно меньше всего её интересует замужество. Если она когда-нибудь выйдет замуж, то за человека, который будет действительно её достоин, а уж себе-то Клэр знает цену: и уму, и внешности, и — куда без этого — семейному состоянию.

О любви речи не идёт. Клэр вообще не уверена, что способна на это чувство — за свои восемнадцать лет она ни разу не влюблялась, критичный ум каждый раз подмечает недостатки потенциального избранника прежде, чем отравленная гормонами кровь успевает добраться до мозга. Были молодые люди, к которым она испытывала определённую симпатию; Клэр даже ходила несколько раз на свидания — если не для того, чтобы приятно провести время, то хотя бы для того, чтобы набраться опыта. Отец уважительно называет её рассудительной, мать мягко укоряет в холодности, а Клэр просто радуется про себя тому, что уж ей-то чувства никогда не затуманят голову, разрушив планы.

Поездка в Сан-Франциско становится своего рода подарком от родителей. Клэр бывала там, конечно, и раньше, они не раз ездили всей семьёй навещать родных отца, семейство Эллиотов. Но в этот раз Клэр отправляют одну, и хотя формально она всё равно остаётся под присмотром, все прекрасно понимают, что это не так.

Она не испытывает по этому поводу особой радости. С куда большим удовольствием Клэр съездила бы в Кэмбридж — познакомиться с городом, возможно, встретиться с будущими сокурсниками. Ощутить атмосферу, в которую ей предстоит окунуться на ближайшие четыре года, а может быть, все шесть. Что делать одной в Сан-Франциско целый месяц, она представляет себе плохо, и поездку воспринимает скорее как тягостную повинность. Родителям, впрочем, Клэр этого не говорит. Она давно поняла, что с ними не имеет смысла делиться чем-то личным — просто не поймут. Отец, человек прагматичный и прямолинейный, с подозрением относится к любого рода переживаниям, мать же просто считает странным и нездоровым всё, что хоть немного отличается от нормы. Нормальная девочка должна быть на седьмом небе от счастья, и Клэр ведёт себя в соответствии с ожиданиями, стараясь, впрочем, не переигрывать.

Всё складывается совсем иначе, чем она успевает себе представить. 

С Ниной, дочкой близких друзей Эллиотов, Клэр знакомится через четыре дня после приезда. На самом деле, конечно, они были знакомы и раньше, но никогда не общались близко. Узнав, что Клэр в этот раз без родителей, Нина тут же тянет её к своим друзьям, и Клэр оказывается в окружении музыкантов, художников и журналистов — всех тех людей, чей мир всегда лежал максимально далеко от её собственного. И Клэр проваливается в этот новый для неё мир с головой, как Алиса в кроличью нору.

Сан-Франциско буквально похищает её, ослепив ярким солнцем, отражающимся от глубокой синей воды, оглушив шумом ночных улиц и, конечно же, музыкой.

У Адама Гаэллоуэя светлая улыбка, чарующий британский акцент и он не сводит с Клэр глаз с того момента, как впервые её видит. Он старше её на шесть лет, но ощущается почти ровесником, и не только потому, что Клэр кажется самой себе взрослее, чем есть. Адам уже успел объездить полсвета и набраться жизненного опыта, но каким-то образом сумел сохранить совершенно юношескую склонность к идеализму и предельно простое восприятие жизни. Простое — но не наивное, и это противоречие притягивает Клэр. Он рассказывает ей о местах, в которых был, о приключениях, которые ему пришлось пережить, показывает фотографии — совершенно разные по сюжетам и настроению, в его папке чередуются необычные кадры с экзотическими животными, улыбающимися людьми в необычных одеждах и руинами сожжённой деревни где-то в Азии. Он мрачнеет, вытаскивая этот снимок, и его голос становится очень мягким, каким-то даже бережным, как будто Адам боится потревожить покой мёртвых. Разглядывая сделанные им карточки, Клэр видит отголосок его самого в каждом кадре и поражается тому, насколько обнажённым выглядит мир его глазами. Это производит на неё куда более сильное впечатление, чем новостные репортажи или наполненные неискренним гневом речи каких-нибудь политиков, требующих вмешательства Америки в очередную гражданскую войну в какой-нибудь из стран третьего мира. 

Это самое главное, что она замечает в Адаме: он всегда совершенно искренен.

Он учит её пить, курить и фотографировать, объясняет технические хитрости и приёмы, и Клэр, затягиваясь отнятой у него сигаретой, улыбается, слушая больше его негромкий спокойный голос, чем самого Адама. И однажды целует его — сама, просто решив, что хочет этого, и откуда-то зная, что он хочет этого не меньше.

У неё никогда до него не было мужчин — не из какого-то принципа, всего лишь потому, что никто не нравился ей достаточно сильно. Адаму она доверяется вся и без остатка — его чутким уверенным рукам, его губам, исследующим каждую доступную часть её тела. Она не испытывает смущения или неловкости, когда он раздевает её и когда она сама помогает раздеться ему. Всё происходящее кажется удивительно естественным и правильным. 

Должно быть, именно так выглядит любовь, приходит ей в голову за мгновение до того, как сознание затапливает безграничным ярким удовольствием. 

Она засыпает, положив голову ему на плечо и чувствуя, как он перебирает её волосы. 

Каникулы заканчиваются через две недели, и Клэр уезжает, испытывая лишь лёгкое сожаление от того, что всё закончилось так быстро. Адам этого не понимает. Он не может взять в голову, как она может так легко уехать, отказаться от счастья, которое они обрели, ради эфемерного будущего, — Клэр видит отчаяние в его глазах и верит, что для него это всё действительно по-настоящему, _искренне_ , как и всё, что он делает. Возможно даже, навсегда.

Но Клэр отбрасывает эту мысль. Ничего не бывает навсегда. Всё, абсолютно всё рано или поздно заканчивается, и уж в его-то возрасте это пора бы знать.

Она нежно целует его в щёку и прощается. Всё, что она оставляет себе на память об ослепительном калифорнийском солнце, абсолютной свободе и жарких ночах, наполненных сигаретным дымом, алкоголем и любовью, — это стопка сделанных Адамом фотографий. На снимках — улицы Сан-Франциско, ребята из их компании, сама Клэр в одолженном у Нины платье, настолько безумном, что мама бы убила, если бы увидела. Ни на одном из них нет самого Адама.

*

Далтон МакГиннис — статный самоуверенный парень с четвёртого курса Гарварда. Клэр сама вряд ли обратила бы на него внимание, такие никогда не были в её вкусе, но по нему сходят с ума обе её подруги, и ей не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как послушно поворачивать по их команде голову в его сторону и выслушивать их рассказы о том, каком он потрясающий. Клэр стоит большого труда не закатывать глаза. На её взгляд, им всем троим стоит лучше готовиться к приближающимся экзаменам, а не тратить время на заигрывания со старшекурсниками. Не то чтобы она сама была занудой или ботаником — о, Клэр отлично умеет веселиться, не хуже многих, — но к экзаменам относится серьёзно, чётко отделяя учёбу от развлечений. Однако пятница — это святое, тут уж перестаёт спорить даже Клэр, и этот пятничный вечер они втроём, как и всегда, проводят в студенческом баре. Разумеется, именно в том, где обычно собираются будущие выпускники Гарварда.

МакГиннис предсказуемо даже не смотрит в их сторону. Клэр уже почти вздыхает с облегчением — поведение подруг кажется ей просто унизительным, — но Кара, закончив свой коктейль и опасно осмелев, протискивается к барной стойке, чтобы сделать новый заказ, и на обратном пути будто бы нечаянно налетает на МакГинниса.

У Кары сияющие от выпитого голубые глаза, яркие губы и светлые кудри, обрамляющие хорошенькое личико — наследие датских корней. Один из приятелей МакГинниса уже открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тот, разглядев девушку, одёргивает его и приветливо улыбается. Он что-то говорит ей, Кара смущённо розовеет, затем указывает на Клэр и Иви, сидящих за столиком в дальнем конце зала. Улыбка МакГинниса становится шире, и он машет им рукой, приглашая за свой стол. Иви судорожно вздыхает, давя восторженный визг, и крепко сжимает руку Клэр, прежде чем вскочить с места. Клэр мученически закатывает глаза, предвкушая на редкость скучный вечер, наполненный бахвальством старшекурсников и глупыми вопросами подруг. Кара и Иви — замечательные девушки, с ними единственными из всей группы Клэр действительно нравится общаться, но когда дело доходит до парней, в их головах не остаётся ни одной здравой мысли.

Всё происходит почти так, как Клэр и ожидала, только вот МакГиннис почему-то смотрит больше на неё, чем на Кару или Иви, и это напрягает. Родителям это, конечно, понравилось бы, они и так при каждом удобном случае спрашивают, не познакомилась ли она с каким-нибудь перспективным мальчиком из хорошей семьи, а о семье МакГиннис Клэр наслышана. Но в нём самом есть что-то такое, что-то неприятное, не позволяющее просто расслабиться и улыбнуться в ответ. Кроме того, он действительно не в её вкусе.

Она допивает своё вино, и МакГиннис неожиданно сам предлагает заказать что-нибудь ещё.

Крепкий алкоголь ей не нравится на вкус, от коктейлей слишком быстро начинает кружиться голова, к хорошему вину же она привыкла дома, отец держал внушительных размеров винный погреб, так что Клэр соглашается на второй бокал. По большому счёту, у неё нет особого желания пить, здешнее мерло не отличается высокими вкусовыми характеристиками, но отказаться — значит привлечь ненужное внимание, от которого Клэр и так предпочла бы избавиться. 

— Может быть, чего-нибудь покрепче? — ухмыляется он. — Как насчёт «Лонг Айленда»?

— Нет, спасибо, я не люблю коктейли.

— Серьёзная девушка, — присвистывает он с одобрением.

С этого момента он полностью переключается на Клэр, совершенно забыв про Иви и Кару; тех, впрочем, вполне устраивает общество Джереми, Дина и немного стесняющегося младшего брата Дина, Лиама. Спустя час Клэр решает, что никто ничего не потеряет, если она просто уйдёт.

— Я провожу, — вскидывается МакГиннис. От слишком резкого движения его слегка ведёт, и он упирается ладонью в стол, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он пьян даже сильнее, чем Клэр думала, — за то время, которое они провели вместе, он выпил несколько стаканов виски, и кто знает, сколько было ещё до того.

— Не стоит, тут недалеко.

— Это вечер пятницы, детка, — на удивление резонно возражает он (Клэр старается не показать, насколько её коробит обращение «детка»), — и уже поздно, на улице полно пьяных ублюдков.

Это действительно звучит разумно, Клэр и сама знает, что ходить по городу одной в это время не стоит. МакГиннис — капитан университетской сборной по лакроссу и выглядит достаточно внушительно, чтобы отвадить любого, кто попытается пристать.

— Хорошо.

До её корпуса действительно недалеко, ей придётся потерпеть его ещё каких-то пятнадцать минут.

Терпение её спутника заканчивается раньше. Они отходят от бара, сворачивают на безлюдную улочку, и МакГиннис вдруг обхватывает её одной ладонью за затылок, разворачивает к себе и целует.

Клэр отшатывается, отталкивает его в грудь, но от резкого движения поскальзывается и едва не падает. МакГиннис со смехом ловит её за руки, снова тянет на себя.

— Хочешь поиграть в недотрогу? — довольно тянет он. — Я же видел, как ты на меня смотрела там, в баре. Глазами пожирала. Хотела побыстрее уйти со мной? Так зачем тянуть.

— Ты ошибся, — холодно отвечает Клэр, её сердце бьётся где-то под горлом, от страха резко начинает тошнить. Ей не следовало позволять ему провожать её. Ей не следовало доверять ему.

С другой стороны — а как бы она ему отказала?

— А ты дикая штучка, — ухмыляется МакГиннис и лишь сильнее сдавливает её запястья.

Он снова целует её, жадно проталкивается языком между сжатых губ; Клэр зло сжимает зубы, и он, разжав пальцы, бьёт её раскрытой ладонью. Голова Клэр наполняется звоном, левое ухо словно глохнет. Все мысли разом исчезают, и несколько мгновений она просто пытается прийти в себя.

— Мне это начинает надоедать, — заявляет МакГиннис, и в его голосе прорезается рык. — Не хочешь по-хорошему — будет по-плохому. Впрочем, уверен, тебе понравится.

Он толкает её, подсекает подножкой, роняя на припорошенную снегом землю. Клэр пытается вырываться, но в голове всё ещё звенит, движения получаются раскоординированными и неловкими, МакГиннис просто не обращает на это внимания. Он нависает сверху, придавливает коленями её ноги, заводит запястья за голову, сжимая крест-накрест одной рукой, другой задирает подол платья и лезет между сжатых бёдер. Клэр бьётся под ним, сначала молча, потом, когда он начинает расстёгивать собственные брюки, наконец кричит.

МакГиннис зажимает ей рот ладонью, от которой исходит её же собственный запах, затем затыкает шарфом, обмотанным вокруг её шеи, запихивая так глубоко, что Клэр едва не давится. Грубо разведя её ноги в стороны, он толкается в неё вставшим членом, не заботясь о том, что делает ей больно, и у Клэр по щекам текут слёзы — от бессильной злости, боли и унижения. 

Выдернув одну руку из захвата, она с силой вдавливает ладонь в его лицо, пытаясь оттолкнуть, но он, как упрямый бык, не двигается с места, лишь давит в ответ, и Клэр чувствует, как слабеет от напряжения её рука, — а потом под ладонью что-то хрустит и по запястью течёт тёплое. МакГиннис отшатывается, его лицо залито кровью, и Клэр успевает подумать, что, возможно, это заставит его остановиться, но затем он снова бьёт её раскрытой ладонью, и мир разлетается звенящими осколками. Всё, что происходит дальше, воспринимается ей словно через мутную, заглушающую звуки и ощущения пелену, и Клэр делает над собой усилие, чтобы вынырнуть обратно в действительность. Она должна запомнить всё. Запомнить — и никогда больше не позволять подобному случиться.

Кончив, МакГиннис обтирается подолом её порванного, измятого и перепачканного платья, встаёт с земли, натягивает трусы и брюки. Он смазывает ладонью идущую из носа кровь, матерится сквозь зубы и сплёвывает на снег. 

— Сама дойдёшь, — роняет он Клэр и уходит.

Она находит в себе силы подняться лишь через несколько минут. Голова до сих пор идёт кругом, между бёдер жжёт, промокшее пальто липнет к ногам и спине. Клэр запахивается в него плотнее и двигается к корпусу, механически переставляя ноги и заставляя себя думать только о том, как она доберётся до своей комнаты. Обо всём остальном она подумает чуть позже. Как минимум после того, как смоет с себя омерзительный запах чужого тела.

*

Она никому ни о чём не рассказывает. 

Избавляется от платья, несколько дней прячет под длинными рукавами синяки, оставшиеся на запястьях, на всякий случай делает тест на беременность, но не испытывает ровным счётом ничего, когда он выдаёт отрицательный результат. Она не видит смысла этому радоваться.

С подругами она старается держаться как обычно, заставляет себя улыбаться и даже смеяться над шутками. На расспросы о МакГиннисе отвечает уклончиво, и вскоре девушки отстают, особенно когда МакГиннис появляется в обществе с новой пассией. К Клэр он больше не приближается, явно утратив интерес, но когда они случайно сталкиваются в коридоре, криво улыбается без тени сожаления, и Клэр ненавидит себя за страх, который просыпается в ней в этот момент. 

Она погружается с головой в подготовку к экзаменам, сдаёт все на отлично, но говорит родителям, что ей нужно досдать пару хвостов, так что на каникулы приехать не сможет.

Проходит несколько месяцев, прежде чем она перестаёт внутренне напрягаться каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь пытается с ней познакомиться. Собственная реакция раздражает — она не должна позволить случившемуся поставить крест на её жизни и не собирается шарахаться от каждой тени и от каждого мужчины до конца своих дней. Но справиться с подсознательным страхом куда сложнее, чем ей бы хотелось.

Когда же ей это удаётся, она принимается вытеснять Далтона МакГинниса из своей памяти и из памяти своего тела. Нет, она не хочет его забыть — ей нужно помнить, чтобы быть сильнее, — но она хочет перестать видеть его каждый раз, когда закрывает перед сном глаза. 

Мужчины, которые проходят через её постель, совершенно не вызывают у Клэр эмоций. Они хороши собой, обаятельны и достаточно милы, чтобы она могла позволить им к себе прикоснуться, но всё остальное её совершенно не интересует. Это всего лишь ни к чему не обязывающие связи на одну ночь, всего лишь секс ради секса — можно даже сказать, сугубо в целях поддержания здоровья. 

По большому счёту, Клэр не видит в них особого отличия от МакГинниса: как и ему, им всем нужно от неё лишь одно, пусть они и не готовы взять это силой. С каждым новым партнёром Клэр всё сильнее убеждается в том, что никогда не найдёт человека, который действительно оценил бы её по достоинству. Она вспоминает невольно такое далёкое теперь лето в Сан-Франциско и навсегда оставшегося в нём Адама Галлоуэя и гонит от себя мысль о том, что, быть может, свой единственный шанс на счастье она безвозвратно упустила.

А потом она встречает Фрэнсиса и первый раз в своей жизни видит, как взгляд мужчины вспыхивает желанием не потому, что на ней надето платье с слишком глубоким вырезом, а потому, что она резко осаждает его приятеля, со снисходительной улыбкой критикующего её политические убеждения. Не дожидаясь окончания спора, Фрэнсис со смешком вклинивается между ними и бесцеремонно утягивает Клэр танцевать.

— Он не стоит того, чтобы вы тратили на него свой ораторский талант, да и спарринг-партнёр для подготовки к студенческим дебатам из него никудышный.

— Я думала, он ваш друг.

— Он, возможно, тоже.

— А вы, похоже, считаете себя куда более достойным спарринг-партнёром?

— Хотите проверить? — Тёмные глаза светятся азартом и искренним удовольствием от едва начавшегося разговора, и Клэр вдруг ловит себя на том, что по-настоящему заинтересована. Ей нравятся его прямолинейное нахальство, уверенный взгляд и несомненная убеждённость в собственном превосходстве над окружающими — но почему-то не над ней, и Клэр чувствует потребность узнать почему же.

— Фрэнсис…

— Фрэнк, — мгновенно поправляет он. — Все называют меня просто Фрэнк.

Несколько мгновений она внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, затем медленно улыбается и качает головой.

— Мне больше нравится Фрэнсис.

Она не спит с ним в ту ночь. Вместо этого она, почти не нарушая приличий, целует его на прощание в щёку и спрашивает, увидятся ли они снова. Фрэнсис приглашает её на свидание, чинно и тоже совершенно в рамках приличий, но взгляд выдаёт с его головой — жадный, нетерпеливый взгляд человека, стоящего всего в шаге от желанной цели, но готового играть по правилам. Она довольно улыбается, позволяя ему прочитать в этой улыбке, что игра будет непростой. Откровенно говоря, Клэр не уверена, кто из них двоих будет устанавливать в конечном счёте правила.

С ним непривычно. Их общение действительно оказывается похожим на игру — ту, в которой днём они выдают себя за других людей, обсуждая какие-то неважные и не интересующие обоих в действительности вещи и одновременно пытаясь залезть друг другу под маску, из-под которой то тут, то там проступает истинная суть, а ночью жадно познают друг друга, уже без всяких масок, открытые и обнажённые до предела, запредельно настоящие, и Клэр понимает, что _такого_ у неё не было ещё никогда.

Заканчивается ещё один учебный год, Клэр переходит на третий курс, Фрэнсис получает диплом и уезжает домой, в Южную Каролину, обещая, что обязательно вернётся, и впервые она не знает, верить ли ему.

Ей хочется, чтобы он вернулся, и это по-настоящему её пугает. То, что она чувствует к нему, совсем не похоже на искрящуюся влюблённость в Адама. Нынешнее чувство более спокойное и основательное, она легко может разложить его на составляющие — уважение, уверенность, которую она испытывает с ним, удовольствие от общения и наслаждение хорошим сексом. И тем не менее, к нему примешивается что-то ещё, чему Клэр не может пока дать определения, но именно это _что-то_ сдавливает грудь при мысли о том, что она может больше его не увидеть.

Он возвращается осенью, после начала занятий, рассказывает о своих первых успехах на политическом поприще и говорит о том, что через пару лет попадёт в палату представителей, так, словно это уже решённый вопрос. Он не спрашивает, ждала ли она его, ничего не предлагает и не обещает, просто отчитывается о проделанной работе, как если бы считал это своего рода обязательством перед ней. Как если бы описывал технические характеристики товара, который предлагает купить.

Через полгода она рассказывает о нём родителям. Мать, разумеется, ахает, осознав, что надежда на «приличного» зятя ускользает песком сквозь пальцы, отец хмурится так, что это даже слышно по его голосу в трубке, когда он сдержанно рекомендует дочери быть поосторожнее и проявить благоразумие. Это звучит так, будто Клэр уже собралась замуж, и она, фыркнув, резко отвечает, что ей самой решать, с кем встречаться.

По мере того, как они узнают друг друга лучше, потребность в масках отпадает. С ним ей не нужно притворяться восторженной дурочкой, соглашаться с каждой сказанной им глупостью, слушая вполуха, и тешить его самолюбие. С самолюбием у Фрэнсиса всё в порядке, вещи, которые он говорит, меньше всего похожи на глупости, а дураков он терпит лишь до тех пор, пока от них есть выгода. В том, что из неё самой он тоже не постесняется извлечь при случае выгоду, Клэр не сомневается, но это удивительным образом её не возмущает. Он нравится ей таким, каков он есть, и она доверяет ему, пусть и в пределах разумного.

Их отношения совершенно не мешают её учёбе. Фрэнсис большую часть времени проводит в Гаффни, приезжая лишь раз в месяц или в два и оставаясь не дольше пары дней, и Клэр нелегко признаться себе в том, что скучает по нему, когда его нет рядом. Она представляет себе его дом в Южной Каролине, который он так сильно не любит, но о котором, словно это сильнее его, так много рассказывает, представляет сам город, одновременно похожий и не похожий на её родной Хайленд Парк, как похожи и не похожи друг на друга все небольшие южные города. Возможно, ей хотелось бы увидеть всё это своими глазами, чтобы лучше понять человека, который так легко завладел её мыслями. Но она выкидывает всё это из головы и переключается на подготовку к очередной лабораторной работе, или очередному эссе, или очередным экзаменам. Учёба — это то, что должно быть для неё на первом месте, всё остальное преходяще.

*

Фотография остаётся её увлечением, хотя Клэр уделяет этому до обидного мало времени. Она не чувствует себя настоящим фотографом, ей не доставляет удовольствия процесс проявки отснятой плёнки или выбор нового объектива — ей просто нравится снимать и разглядывать потом получившиеся карточки.

Фотовыставка в Бостоне не может не привлечь её внимание. Клэр узнаёт о ней почти случайно и тут же невольно радуется, что Фрэнсис всё ещё в Гаффни и должен приехать только на следующей неделе: он уважает её интересы, но сам их не разделяет, и затащить его на выставку было бы просто невозможно. Поэтому она берёт с собой Кару и Иви, и они идут в галерею втроём в первые же выходные после открытия.

Здание, арендованное под выставку, представляет собой бывший склад, слегка приведённый в порядок снаружи и внутри. Фотографии развешаны в пяти тематических залах, отделённых друг от друга временными перегородками. Подруг Клэр теряет ещё на входе, но перестаёт об этом переживать почти сразу. 

Представленные на выставке снимки различаются не только по тематике, но и по стилю — прежде Клэр доводилось видеть такое количество совершенно разных фотографий лишь в альбомах, и она ходит по залам совершенно очарованная.

Её взгляд цепляется за изображение полуголого чернокожего ребёнка, сидящего прямо на земле и смотрящего в объектив огромными ничего не выражающими глазами. Его тело кажется иссохшимся, кожа обтягивает выступающие кости, непропорционально большую голову держит слишком тонкая для неё шея. Сердце Клэр замирает, и ещё не успев прочитать имя фотографа, она уже откуда-то знает его, как если бы разглядела его отражение в зрачках умирающего от голода ребёнка.

До конца выставки она не доходит. Пальцы дрожат, грудь сдавливает, словно обручем, перед глазами встаёт туман. Подобная реакция удивляет её саму, но Клэр не может взять себя в руки, пока вокруг столько людей. Она выскальзывает на улицу, достаёт из сумочки сигареты и, лишь с третьей попытки сумев щёлкнуть зажигалкой, резко втягивает табачный дым.

Возможно, ей стоит вернуться и спросить у кого-нибудь из организаторов выставки, здесь ли сейчас Адам Галлоуэй. А может быть, ей стоит запретить себе даже думать о нём, а вместо этого позвонить Фрэнсису в надежде, что звук его голоса с тягучим южным произношением поможет ей успокоиться.

Она докуривает сигарету, тут же берётся за следующую, всё ещё пытаясь принять решение, а затем, что-то почувствовав, оборачивается и видит его прямо перед собой.

Адам почти не изменился за эти четыре года. Он выглядит чуть старше и чуть более усталым, щетина запущена до такой степени, что начинает напоминать бородку, но улыбка — та же самая, мягкая и обаятельная, и глаза смотрят как-то печально и беззащитно, словно Адам заранее не ждёт от этой встречи ничего хорошего.

— Здравствуй, Клэр, — негромко произносит он, и от его голоса что-то в ней ломается с отчётливым треском. Кажется, сила воли.

— Здравствуй, — выдыхает она.

Они пьют кофе в забегаловке неподалёку. Адам рассказывает о том, что осел в Нью-Йорке, о своей работе — он устроился внештатным фотографом в одно из изданий. Клэр, как и прежде, слушает больше его голос, чем его самого, хотя информация всё равно оседает где-то в сознании.

О себе она говорит мало. Да ей и нечего сказать. Пара слов об учёбе, вскользь упомянуть Фрэнсиса — почему-то здесь, с Адамом, это кажется совершенно неуместным и неправильным. 

— Ты не выглядишь счастливой, — замечает он, неотрывно глядя ей в глаза.

— Это не серьёзные отношения. Пока что у меня в приоритете учёба.

Она не уточняет, как отношения, длящиеся уже больше двух лет, могут оставаться несерьёзными, — хотя бы потому, что неспособна объяснить этого даже самой себе.

— Ты не меняешься, — улыбается Адам, но взгляд остаётся по-прежнему невесёлым.

Находиться так близко от него оказывается нелёгким испытанием. Клэр кусает губы и едва сдерживается, чтобы не прикоснуться. Желание ощутить под пальцами тепло его кожи, прижаться к небритой щеке, услышать под ухом биение сердца, вдохнуть знакомый запах накатывает с такой силой, что не поддаваться ему становится всё сложнее с каждой секундой. 

Клэр благодарит за кофе (она пытается расплатиться сама, но Адам останавливает её, перехватив за руку, и Клэр отдёргивается, словно обжёгшись). Адам протягивает ей свою визитку — на всякий случай, говорит он, если она ещё захочет встретиться. Он в Бостоне до вторника, ещё два дня, и совершенно свободен. Клэр рассеянно кивает, почти не вздрагивает, когда Адам касается губами её щеки (его щетина оцарапывает кожу именно так, как она и ожидала, и пахнет от него так же, как и прежде), и поспешно уходит.

Почему-то именно встреча со своим прошлым особенно ясно даёт ей понять, насколько она в действительности изменилась. Прежняя Клэр распалась на двух разных людей — внешнюю Клэр, более серьёзную, решительную и жёсткую чем прежде, никого не пускающую под свою броню и куда лучше контролирующую эмоции, и Клэр внутреннюю, наивную романтичную девочку, всё ещё, после всего случившегося, мечтающую о любви и настоящем счастье. Внешняя Клэр чувствует себя идеально на своём месте рядом с таким же, как она, Фрэнсисом, холодным и расчётливым. Внутренняя же, как оказывается, до сих пор не может забыть Адама Галлоуэя.

Сутки она борется с собой, но вечером воскресенья всё же звонит ему.

Гостиница, в которой он остановился, внушает Клэр настоящий ужас, номер — тесная плохо прибранная комнатушка с картонными стенами, но всё это перестаёт иметь значений в тот миг, когда губы Адама касаются её собственных.

Он всё ещё помнит каждое чувствительное место на её теле, правильный угол и темп, помнит, как сделать так, чтобы она полностью теряла рассудок от его прикосновений и движений. Клэр выгибается в его руках и стонет, не стесняясь соседей, которым слышно, должно быть, даже шуршание простыней под её распростёртым телом. Она просто не думает об этом, как не думает о Фрэнсисе и завтрашнем дне. Ей плевать сейчас абсолютно на всё и на всех, в этот момент она полностью, абсолютно эгоистично отдаётся накрывающему её удовольствию.

Клэр прижимается к его груди, положив голову ему на плечо, как в ту, их первую ночь, и он точно так же перебирает её волосы. Словно не было четырёх лет, словно они всё те же самые люди, которые были так счастливы вместе однажды — недолгих две недели.

— Я думал о тебе всё это время, знаешь. Всё, что я делал, я делал с мыслью о тебе. Что бы ты подумала, если бы узнала. Представлял, что бы ты сказала о моей работе. Понравилась бы или нет тебе моя новая квартира. 

— Адам…

— Я знаю, что ты планируешь идти в магистратуру, и я не прошу всё бросить ради меня. У тебя есть планы, от которых ты не готова отказываться, я понимаю и уважаю это. И я вряд ли смогу предложить тебе то, чего ты действительно заслуживаешь. Никто не сможет. Но я могу сделать тебя счастливой. 

Клэр напрягается и цепенеет, вдруг понимая, что он скажет дальше. Она не хочет этого слышать. Она не хочет, чтобы он это говорил. Потому что не уверена, что сможет ответить «нет».

Он спросил её тогда, как она может отказываться от, быть может, единственного шанса на счастье ради смутных надежд на будущее. Правда в том, что отказываться от чего-то в первый раз нетрудно. Гораздо труднее — отказаться вновь, успев действительно осознать цену этого чего-то. Четыре года назад она считала, что знает, чего хочет добиться в жизни. Сейчас она уже не знает, чего именно хочет.

Адам, очевидно, почувствовав что-то, так и не договаривает. Лишь молча целует её в висок и крепче прижимает к себе.

Она покидает номер под утро, аккуратно выскользнув из-под руки Адама, одевшись и неслышно закрыв за собой дверь. Её сердце бьётся чуть быстрее обычного и пальцы слегка дрожат, касаясь дверной ручки.

Фрэнсис приезжает домой поздним вечером в пятницу, но Клэр не спит, сидя у открытого окна с сигаретой и бокалом красного. Она всегда так делает, когда её что-то тревожит, и Фрэнсис, должно быть, узнав симптомы, останавливается в дверях, медленно опускает на пол портфель и подходит к ней, не снимая верхней одежды. 

— Что-то случилось?

— Возможно.

— Клэр. — Он произносит её имя совсем иначе, чем Адам или кто угодно другой, как-то более объёмно, наполняя почти осязаемым весом и дополнительным, не до конца понятным ей смыслом. — Ты знаешь, что можешь мне рассказать.

Она несколько мгновений испытующе смотрит ему в глаза, прежде чем ответить:

— Я встретила старого друга. В прошлые выходные.

— Мне стоит из-за этого беспокоиться?

— Мы провели вместе ночь.

В комнате темно, но света из окна хватает, чтобы увидеть, как прокатываются под его кожей желваки.

Однако голос Фрэнсиса звучит так же ровно, когда он задаёт следующий вопрос:

— Он имеет для тебя значение?

— Да.

Он коротко втягивает воздух и кивает.

— Хорошо, спрошу иначе. Это означает, что ты хочешь окончить наши отношения? 

Его голос звучит напряжённо, и Клэр впервые вдруг понимает, что ему действительно не всё равно. Что, быть может, его интересуют не только связи и деньги, которые может принести её семья, и выражение, которое она видит в его глазах, когда он смотрит на неё, значит именно то, что ей кажется.

Что он действительно — любит её? дорожит ею? неравнодушен к ней? Ни одно из этих слов не подходит Фрэнсису, как не подходит и ей, они оба выше и одновременно вне традиционного понимания отношений в паре, пусть даже они пока только привыкают к этому. Но между ними определённо есть что-то гораздо более глубокое и важное, чем у неё с Адамом, гораздо более сложное, не обязательно способное сделать их счастливыми, но позволяющее понять друг друга лучше, чем их когда-либо смогут понять другие.

Если она останется с ним — если она выйдет за него замуж, а Клэр понимает сейчас совершенно отчётливо, что именно к этому всё и идёт, как бы она ни отказывалась об этом думать, — интересы и цели Фрэнсиса не оставят места её собственным. О своей карьере можно будет забыть: уж она-то знает, как Фрэнсис умеет превращать себя в центр чьей угодно вселенной, и вряд ли она сможет остаться в стороне, особенно если ему действительно удастся добиться успехов в политике. А ему это, без сомнений, удастся — с помощью природной хватки и денег её отца. 

Когда-то давно она пообещала себе, что будет только с тем мужчиной, который окажется её достоин. Клэр смотрит на Фрэнсиса и понимает, что уже нашла его — того единственного мужчину, который не просто её достоин, а _стоит_ её во всём.

— Только если этого захочешь ты, — отвечает она.

— Не захочу.

Она кивает, не зная, как сказать то, что только что наконец осознала. Фрэнсис делает несколько шагов, мягко касается ладонью её щеки и, пристально глядя в глаза, очень тихо произносит:

— Я никогда этого не захочу.

Это похоже на признание в любви больше, чем всё, что она когда-либо от него слышала.

— Я тоже, — шепчет она и, чуть подавшись вперёд, целует его.

*

Он делает ей предложение тем же летом, в Гаффни, куда они уезжают сразу, как только ей вручают диплом. 

Фактически, она соглашается стать его женой ещё раньше, в ту самую ночь, когда все сказанные и несказанные слова наконец выстраиваются в то глубокое понимание, которому уже не требуется больше никаких слов. Кольцо — всего лишь формальность, но эту формальность они оба стараются обставить по всем правилам. 

Дом в Гаффни — приземистое одноэтажное здание, которое так легко оказывается наполнить жизнью и уютом, — для них покупает её отец. Клэр просит его об этом сама, а потом аккуратно прячет улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнсис пытается отказаться от неожиданного подарка. Она знает, что он никогда не приведёт её в тот дом, где вырос сам, и что у него пока нет денег построить собственный, и не видит в этом никакой проблемы.

— Наш следующий дом ты купишь за свои деньги, — тихо шепчет она, едва касаясь губами его уха и с удовольствием ощущая дрожь, пробегающую по всему его телу. — И он будет гораздо лучше этого.

— Меня устроит любой дом, если в нём будешь ты.

И это действительно так.

Она ждёт, что он выберет какой-то особенный день для предложения, особенное место, но Фрэнсис просто опускается на одно колено, как только они переступают порог дома, не внеся ещё даже всех вещей. 

— Если ты хочешь счастья и мужа, который подарит тебе двух детей и тихую старость, тебе стоит сказать «нет».

Клэр улыбается с лёгким сердцем и отвечает «да».

В этот момент ей кажется, что те самые две Клэр, внешняя и внутренняя, столько времени боровшиеся между собой, наконец сливаются в одну.


End file.
